Games
by bLaCk0ut25
Summary: It's just a bet. Nothing personal. Is Nick gonna win the bet? Would Karla realize that their relationship is only for fun? Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Karla Schaeffer is the school's geek. She has long brown hair which was always tied in a low ponytail, she wore glasses, and carried tons of books. She also wear retainers. Their school, Jonas High School or JHS is _the_ most expensive and famous school in their place. All girls are supposed to wear short black and blue skirts and white long-sleeved polo like tops with a seal of a jaguar on the chest which represents the school and also a black coat with a necktie. She wore 2-inched below the knee skirt, and the same top, knee-high socks while every girl exposed their legs. Some people call her "geeky karla" or "braced face" or sometimes "geek who doesn't belong here".

Nick Jonas is one of the sons of the owner of JHS. He was the _coolest_ kid along with his brothers Kevin and Joe. Every girl likes him and every guy wants to be him. He is very athletic, captain of the basketball team of course. He's part of a band called Jonas Brothers (But they are not famous around the world! They are just famous at their school! Like a school band!). For the boys, they wore long-sleeved polo, dark blue pants and a coat. They also have the seal of a jaguar.

One time, Nick and his friends were bored and played truth or dare. Nick chose dare and they dared him to make the geekiest girl at school into the prettiest girl and Prom Queen. He accepted it but it turned out to be a bet. If he lose, he would quit the basketball team and they won't be friends anymore but if he won, he won't quit, he would be a legend and Karla would be the laughing stock at school because on the day of the Prom, he would break her heart. Would he fall in love with her? Would Karla know that it's only a bet? Would Nick feel guilty? Would he win the bet or not?


	2. Chapter 2

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Karla woke up and stopped her alarm clock. She fixed her bed, tied her hair, took a quick bath, brush her teeth, wear her retainers and glasses.

She wore her school uniform and of course, knee-high socks. Karla Schaeffer was the geekiest kid at school. She never had friends, nobody talked to her and everybody teased her.

She never felt welcome at her school, JHS. She was smart, that's a fact. Every kid would talk to her only because they need help in homework and if they only want to make her day miserable.

She hated people who are snobby and mean like the three sons of the owner of JHS namely Kevin, Joe and especially Nick. She hated Nick so much for being the worst guy. She also hated Olivia Andrews, hottest girl at school, the captain of the cheerleading team and the most snobbish one.

She went downstairs and saw her mom.

"Hi mom!"

She said as she kissed her mom in the cheek.

"Good morning dear. Ready for school?"

"No!"

She said as she sat on her seat and started munching on her french toast.

"Aw, why?"

"Because...I get to see Mr. and Mrs. Snobbish"

She said as she drank orange juice.

"Mr. and Mrs. Snobbish?"

"Yup, Nicholas Jerry Jonas and Olivia Anne Andrews."

"Oooh...you never liked them."

"How could I_ like _them? They're snobbish, mean, stuck-up and they think they're all that!"

She said. Her mom sat down beside and looked at her.

"Don't mind them. You _are_ the _best student _at JHS. You're smart, you're kind and you have a heart of gold."

"Yeah but never pretty."

"Honey, beauty isn't everything. You should be pretty inside and out."

"Fine mom."

She said. Her mom smiled and picked up her purse.

"C'mon, I'm going to drop you at school."

She smiled, grabbed her things and went out. She sat on the car quietly as she read _Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare_. She also carries the books, Hamlet, Macbeth and Beowulf.

"Honey, for once, could you please stop reading and be like other girls who always go out every night, who applies make-up on their faces and who would strut their way to school."

"Mom, I'm not like them. I detest people who do that."

She said as she stared at the window. It was a sunny Monday morning and it was the day that Karla hated, one because she had to wake up early, two she had to deal with school and three she had to see all of the stuck ups and snotty people at school.

After 10 minutes of driving, her mom brought her to school and dropped her off.

"Goodbye honey! See you at 2:30!"

She said and trailed off.

**Karla's POV**

Great! Another day, another school day. I hate school days, it reminds me of how different I am and how I don't belong here. Ever felt that way? I do, every single day.

"Hey geek!"

Olivia said in a mocking tone as she passed by me. I could still remember the first time Olivia talked to me.

_Flashback_

_September 5, 2007_

_It was first day of school and I'm new. I don't know where my classes are so I decided to ask the cheerleaders, it is said that we, the new kids, should ask them for help. To my dismay, I asked the meanest one._

_"Hi, I'm Karla and I'm new here. Can you tell me where Mr. Firesburg's class is?"_

_I asked the cheerleader, she looked at me in an evil way and said._

_"Hi, I'm Karla "the geek!" and I'm new here. Can you tell me where Mr. Firesburg's class is? Yeah whatever geek! Get lost."_

_She mimicked my voice._

_"Yeah loser, get lost!"_

_Her two clones said._

_"Oooh...bam!"_

_They did a handshake as they blew me off._

And those words still haunt me in my sleep. I went to my locker and guess who I saw, captain of the basketball team, hottest guy at school and the most jerk of all...Nicholas Jerry Jonas. His locker is three lockers away from me, so it means, I get to see him every single day. I opened my locker and took out my Calculus book, Physics book and Spanish book. I'm a Sophomore and I study almost everything there is in a Senior class. Nick and Olivia are also in the same grade as she is, Sophomore.

"Hey geek!"

One of Nick's friends, John said. I didn't tolerate their insults, I slammed my locker door and went away. I was trying to avoid them when suddenly I tripped and fell. Everybody just stared and started laughing, it was _embarrassing_...I know. I held back my tears and collected my books. I stood, straightened my uniform and ran back to the classroom. I had a chance to glance back and I saw all of them laughing, even Nick.

---------

"What is Electromagnetism?"

Mr. Einstein asked in Physics. I raised my hand and he called me.

"Yes Ms. Schaeffer"

He recognized me.

"Geek! Geek!"

Olivia mocked. I looked at everybody and they started laughing. I looked down and stared at my feet, I felt so alone. I wish I'm invisible to the world.

"Class, knock it off! Ms. Schaeffer, please explain Electromagnetism."

"Electromagnetism describes the interaction of charged particles with electric and magnetic fields. It can be divided into electrostatics, the study of interactions between electric charges at rest, and electrodynamics, the study of interactions between moving charges and radiation. The classical theory of electromagnetism is based on the Lorentz force law and Maxwell's equations."

I explained. Mr. Einstein gave me a smile and marked my note card.

"Thank you for explaining that Ms. Schaeffer. At least somebody in here bothers to even open their books..._unlike_ others, right Ms. Andrews?"

"Yeah yeah whatever Mr. E."

**DiiNG DiiNG**

The school bell rang and we went out of class. I went out last, it's part of the routine. Next class, World History. I survived from Olivia's wrath now...it's Nick's wrath. I went to Mrs. Steincroff's class and I was the first one in class. I sat on my designated class and started reading about China, Japan, North Korea, South Korea and Mongolia. One by one, students from different classes came to my class and of course, Mr. Almighty with his goons were the last ones to come in.

"Hey Mrs. Steincroff, what's up?"

He greeted as he flashed one of his _smooth smiles_. I hate it when he does that, he thinks he's all that...well he is _all_ that but he doesn't need to show it off! It's not like everybody would care! Another suffering in my life, his designated seat, is beside me!

He sat on his chair and stared at me as I read my book. His friend, Greg, sits behind me and John sits behind him so I'm surrounded with dum and dummer!

"Hey geek, why don't you pack your bags and go home? you don't belong here!"

Greg said. I wanted to cry and if I did, I just let them won. I continued reading the book and didn't mind them.

"Guys, guys, stop it. Hey geek, wanna go out with me?"

Mr. Almighty asked. I looked at him in a confused look as his friends started laughing.

"Why Nick? Where are you going to bring here? To the face transplant center or the geek convention?"

John said.

"No dudes...maybe she wants to...you know...carry my stuff and maybe massage my feet."

He said. My blood started to boil but I kept every anger inside of me but of course...my anger level bursted. I stood up and slammed my hand on the desk.

"Look, I'm tired of all this geeky stuff. If you want to say something, say it in front of my face and not behind me! I don't care if you call me a geek, at least I could prove myself that I'm more than just like everybody here. For you, education is nothing. For me, it's a **BIG **thing! It's even bigger than your ego!"

I said and ran away.


	3. Chapter 3

I ran as fast as I could until I bumped into somebody. I fell flat on the ground and all I could see are twirling lockers and flying ceilings.

"Whoa, slow down there."

A voice said. I looked up and fixed my glasses. It's Joe, the _other _son. I stood up and fixed my uniform, I grabbed my books and walked away.

"Hey, hey. Slow down. Are you okay?"

He asked me as he held my arm.

"Yes."

I said as I pulled my arm away from him. He stood in front of me and blocked my way.

"You're Karla right?"

He asked.

"Yup, the geek of JHS. I would love to stay and listen to your insults but I'd rather die."

I said as I started walking away, he stood in front of me again and stopped me.

"Chill...you don't look good. Do you want to go to the washroom?"

He asked. I looked at him and he gave me a smile. I had no other choice coz my uniform is kinda dirty. I nodded and he led me to the washroom.

----

"Uuh Joe, could you go out?"

I asked him. We were in the washroom so I need to clean up. He went out and leaned on the door, I was starting to remove my clothes when he started talking.

"So uhm...are you new here?"

He asked.

"Yup."

I said as I stuffed my uniform inside the washer.

"Oh cool. So uuh...not to be mean or something but do you always wear those glasses?"

He asked.

"I have contacts but I don't like wearing them. Besides, they irritate my eyes."

I said as I pulled them out and started dressing up.

"Ooohh..."

He said.

"So...are you a sophomore?"

He continued to ask.

"Yup I am."

"But you take Physics and Calculus right?"

"Yup."

"Isn't that for...seniors?"

He asked.

"I don't really know but Olivia is in my Physics class."

I said.

"Oh that's because she didn't want to take the other classes and she thought that Physics would be much easier because it only has 7 letters."

"Ooh...ha ha"

I said as I was dressing up when I saw a huge spider.

"Sp- sp- sp- sp- sp- SPIDER!!!!"

I said and went out the room. I jumped into Joe's arms as I pointed the spider.

"SPIDER!!! KILL THE SPIDER! KILL THE SPIDER!!!"

I said as I screamed so loud. When the spider was gone, I realized that I was still on the arms of joe oh and yeah I forgot to button my shirt because I was so scared of the spider. HOW EMBARRASSING!!!

I jumped off, took my coat, my books and bag and went to my 4th period class.

-------

It has been 2 days since that spider incident with Joe. Every time we would see each other in the hallways, he would always nod or smile as a greeting. It was still the same, Olivia would say mean stuff, Nick would be such a huge jerk but I made a new friend. Joe.

Every time nobody's looking, we would hang out or play some silly pranks. He would always sneek inside the janitor lounge so he could help me with homework.

**Nick's POV**

_**Game Lounge at the Jonas' residence**_

Me and my friends were watching TV when we got really bored.

"Guys, this is like the most _boring_ day ever!"

John said as he threw the pillow across the room. Greg came up with a plan and took a bottle.

"Greg, what is that?"

I asked. He gave us a sly smile and called all of the guys in the basketball team. After few minutes, every single player at the team were at my house and guess what, we're playing spin the bottle feat. Truth or Dare.

We spinned the bottle and it stopped on Chris.

"Chris, truth or dare?"

The guys asked him.

"Truth!"

He said proudly. The guys started chuckling and asked,

"So who do you like better? Ugly Betty or Stinky Sandy?"

They asked. Of course it's not only Karla who is the geekiest but she owns that title, geekiest and worst kid at school.

"Uuuh..."

Chris said, we listened to him closely as he said...

"Ugly Betty!"

"Whoa! Ugly Betty, Ugly Betty, Ugly Betty!"

They cheered, the spun the bottle again and it stopped on me.

"So, hottest guy in school, Truth or dare?"

My friend, Greg asked.

"Dare"

I said flatly. What would they ask me? These guys give the lamest dares ever but I think I spoke too soon.

"I dare you to turn the geekiest girl in school into the hottest chick here in school. Better than Olivia Andrews!"

They said. Wait, what? Isn't that beyond impossible?

"Are you guys sure? That girl is beyond...beyond!"

I said.

"She's anti-social, wears glasses, never combs her hair and is very clumsy."

"Well yeah but you know...we could always make this simple."

They said.

"Okay!"

"Here's the deal...turn her into Prom Queen material, date her and break her heart on the day of the Prom if you don't then you're off the team."

They said. I looked at them and they all agreed on it.

"Deal!"

I said and they started snickering.

"I can't wait what would happen!"

John said.

"Don't get too excited. You're not the one who's gonna date Geeky Karla...I am!"

I said.

"And that's the whole point! Think about it, geekiest girl in school with the hottest guy in school...fact or rumor?"

Greg said.

----------

"Hello?"

I said as I went inside our house. My mom didn't show up for the last 30 minutes so I decided to go home, by myself.

I dropped my stuff on the ground and looked around, I saw a sticky note hanging on the fridge door.

_Honey,_

_The boss called and he said we're going to a business trip in London. You're going to be on your own by now. I'll see you in 2 months, maybe the day before the prom so I could fix you up!_

_Take care, mommy loves you!_

_Mom_

"Great, now I'm alone at this place. This is boring!"

I said and went upstairs to change. I took a quick bath, brushed my teeth, wore a tank top and sweatpants and let my hair down. I wore my glasses but loosened the retainer.

I went downstairs and checked for something to eat when the doorbell rang. I opened it and I couldn't believe who it was. I gasped so loud and my jaw dropped.

It was...


	4. Chapter 4

It was...

"Hey Karla."

"Nick?"

Yup, it was Nick. Why is he here? What is he doing here?

"Yup...so what's up?"

He asked me.

"Nick, are you lost?"

I asked him. He chuckled and bit his lip.

"Nope. I'm here to check up on you. So do you want me to come in?"

"Ego freak say what?"

I said. Wait, am I dreaming? I pinched myself and realized this was reality. Nick is here, on my porch, talking to me, smiling...there's something fishy here!

I let him inside my house and let him sit on the couch. I went back to the fridge and started looking for something to eat when he started talking.

"Nice place."

"Thanks"

"So are you alone?"

"Yup...do you want Root Beer, Sprite, Coke or Champagne Mamosa?"

I asked him.

"Champagne what?"

He asked me.

"Oh, it's orange juice with champagne but I don't think you can drink that. So is Sprite fine?"

"Okay."

I tossed a bottle of Sprite to him and I drank Root Beer.

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here? Why are you even here?"

I asked him directly. He looked at his feet and started thinking for a reason.

"Uuh..."

"Nick?"

"There's a party at Conner's house tonight. Wanna come?"

He said. I looked at him in a "what-the-heck?" look.

Until I said something.

"Nick...look at you...you look great! Me...I look stupid."

I said, he went to the door and opened it. A girl with blonde hair, olive eyes (not sure with eyes!) and beautiful body came in.

"That's where I come in. Hi, I'm Mandy. I'm the Jonas' friend, I'm here to give you a _make-over_ so come with me upstairs and show me your room. Nick, be a good kid and stay out of trouble!"

She said as she pulled me upstairs. She started combing my hair and noticed it was pretty long.

"Have you ever cut your hair?"

She asked me as she looked at my hair.

"Uh no..."

"Okay, so I'm going to cut it."

"Wait, what?"

I asked but I was too late, she cut one part of my hair and so I let her cut it off.

"Have you ever tweezed your eyebrows?"

"Huh?"

"Like pull some of the extra hair to make your eyebrows look really cute"

"Uh no."

"Oh you should."

She said and started applying make-up on my face.

**Nick's POV**

"This is boring!"

I said. I was watching Spongebob Square pants coz that's the only thing fun to watch.

_-soulja boy up in the h-- watch me crank that watch me roll watch me crank that soulja boy then superman that h-- now watch me yooooh-_

_Sup Nick? You guys should be in the party l8r. dont be l8._

_Conner_

I hit reply.

_sure dude! we'll be there._

_Nick_

and hit Send.

I waited for another 30 minutes until I saw Mandy coming down.

I stood up and waited at the stairs.

"May I present the new but not improved...Karla Schaeffer."

She said but nobody came down.

"Karla...?"

She asked again.

"Where is she?"

I asked her.

"Uuh...KARLA! COME DOWN HERE!"

But nothing. Where is she anyway?

"Karla, if you don't come down here...I'm going to grab you and drag you down here!"

Mandy said. After few minutes, she came out and went down slowly.

Her hair is now shoulder-length, her eyebrows are much better, Mandy forced her to wear contacts instead of glasses and we gave her clear retainers instead of the ordinary.

She was wearing a dark blue tube dress that goes above her knee and black heels. Her hair is a bit curled and she has blue eye shadow.

She came down slowly, trying not to tripped but she failed. I caught her and helped her get back on her feet.

"You okay?"

I asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine."

She said.

"So, give me your phone and I should put my number."

Mandy said. Karla went to the kitchen and me and Mandy exchanged looks. We followed her and we noticed she opened the fridge, the microwave and the oven. She pulled out her phone from it, wiped it and gave it to Mandy.

"Why is your phone inside the oven?"

She asked.

"Uuh...coz my cousins usually play pranks on me and hid my stuff so they placed it there."

She said.

"So, did you almost toast your own phone?"

Mandy continued asking as she dialed her number.

"Uuh...yeah, once."

"Really?!"

Mandy exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah."

"Cool! I would love to stay and hang but I need to go and you guys need to go to Conner's party. Have fun Karla and be nice Nick."

She said and hugged me and Nick.

We went to my car. It was an All-new 2008 black Honda Accord Coupe and it has a plate number which says _J0BR0S04_

meaning Jonas brothers and the number 04 means the four brothers. I opened the car door and let Karla in and I went to the driver's seat.

"So, are you ready to party?"

I asked her.

"Okay."

She said as she smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's kinda short. I want a whole chapter for the party so this one is much shorter.

Next on Games:

"What are you doing here?"

Olivia asked.

"Uuh..."

"She's with me."

Olivia and her friends looked at the person talking and saw Nick.

"What? How could this happen?"


	5. Chapter 5

_8pm_

_Conner's House_

**Karla's POV**

Why am I here again? Oh yeah, the hottest guy in school just ask me if I could go to a party with him. Strange that it may seem but I still went. It's like selling my soul to hell but much worst.

We came inside Conner's house and I think _every_ single kid at school is in here. His house is **HUGE!**

"Hey guys, welcome to the most ultimate party of the year! My folks are at LA and they'll be back after a week so party at my house!"

He said and gave us plastic cups with beer and margarita on it and I think orange juice like a cocktail drink or something.

"Hey Karla, nice to see you here!"

Conner said. Some of the people started staring at me as I entered his house. Whispers could be heard everywhere like

_Who is she?_

_What is she doing here?_

_Why is she with him?_

But only one was my favorite among all of those.

_Is that Karla "the geek" Schaeffer? OMG, she changed!_

And that comment was from Olivia's friend, Amanda.

Amanda wasn't that much of a snobbish type. She was kind and humble, she was different from Olivia.

"Wait here, okay?"

Nick said. I nodded and he went away. I stared at the house and looked at people who were dancing in the middle of the room.

I sat on an empty couch and checked the time, _8:20pm._

_Now that it's all said and done,_

_I can't believe you were the one_

_To build me up and tear me down,_

_Like an old abandoned house._

_What you said when you left_

_Just left me cold and out of breath._

_I fell too far, was in way too deep._

_Guess I let you get the best of me._

_Well, I never saw it coming._

_I should've started running_

_A long, long time ago._

_And I never thought I'd doubt you,_

_I'm better off without you_

_More than you, more than you know._

_I'm slowly getting closure._

_I guess it's really over._

_I'm finally getting better._

_And now I'm picking up the pieces._

_I'm spending all of these years_

_Putting my heart back together._

_'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,_

_I got over you._

**I looked around and can't fine Nick. I started to get scared coz I don't recognize any of these people. Sure I see them at school but I don't talk to them. I don't know what kind of people are they.**

_You took a hammer to these walls,_

_Dragged the memories down the hall,_

_Packed your bags and walked away._

_There was nothing I could say._

_And when you slammed the front door shut,_

_A lot of others opened up,_

_So did my eyes so I could see_

_That you never were the best for me._

**There was this shadow of a guy that came up to me, as he got closer I realized that it was Dominic, captain of the football team. He sat beside me and began talking.**

**"H- h-e-e-hey, are you n-new here? (hiccups!)"**

**He said. He was drunk, that's a fact. Being drunk means doing something stupid and you don't even know that you did it. I moved away from him but he kept moving closer.**

_Well, I never saw it coming._

_I should've started running_

_A long, long time ago._

_And I never thought I'd doubt you,_

_I'm better off without you_

_More than you, more than you know._

_I'm slowly getting closure._

_I guess it's really over._

_I'm finally getting better._

_And now I'm picking up the pieces._

_I'm spending all of these years_

_Putting my heart back together._

_'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,_

_I got over you._

**"I wo-wo-won't hurt yo-you! (hiccups!)"**

**He said as he started reaching for me.**

**"Stop it! Go away from me!"**

**I said but the music was too loud for him to hear me. I pushed him away from me but he kept coming back. He grabbed me by the arm and I struggled to break free but his grip was too tight. I felt my arm getting bruised so I slapped him in the face but not too loud for everybody to here.**

_Well, I never saw it coming._

_I should've started running_

_A long, long time ago._

_And I never thought I'd doubt you,_

_I'm better off without you_

_More than you, more than you know._

**I ran away and didn't notice that I bumped into somebody. I fell flat on the floor. It hurt so bad. I looked up and saw Olivia with her friends.**

_Well, I never saw it coming._

_I should've started running_

_A long, long time ago._

_And I never thought I'd doubt you,_

_I'm better off without you_

_More than you, more than you know._

_I'm slowly getting closure._

_I guess it's really over._

_I'm finally getting better._

_And now I'm picking up the pieces._

_I'm spending all of these years_

_Putting my heart back together._

_Well I'm putting my heart back together,_

_'Cause I got over you._

_Well I got over you._

_I got over you._

_'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,_

"You're Karla right? Karla Schaeffer?"

Amanda asked. I nodded slightly but it was too visible for Olivia to notice.

"What are you doing here?"

Olivia asked.

"Uuh..."

"She's with me"

Olivia and her friends looked at the person talking and saw Nick.

"What? How could this happen? Why are you with him?"

She asked as she forcefully grabbed my arm and pulled me up. It was the same arm that Dominic bruised. It hurts bad...the pain, it kills me. I endured the pain as she talked about me.

"You, Karla "the geek" Schaeffer, is with Nicholas Jonas here in Conner's party? Is this some kind of joke? Are we on TV? Is this some kind of program to make people, like moi, freak out? This isn't funny."

She said.

"Nick asked me to come here."

I said. Everybody gasped and Olivia's glass fell on the ground and shattered into million pieces. She went back to her senses and started laughing.

"What? You? He's gonna ask you to Conner's party? Do you think it's possible? Do you know that you don't belong here? Look around you...nobody knows you, nobody cares. For us, you're like dirt, a waste of perfectly made yearbook space. You're nothing. You don't belong here. You're not one of us."

She said. I tried not to cry but I can't.

"Aaaw, you're not gonna cry are you?"

She said as she made an annoying sad face. I can't help it, I forcefully pulled my arm and rush out of the door.

**Normal POV**

Karla rushed outside the door and everybody started laughing except for Nick.

"Look Karla...I know she doesn't really belong here but what you did was uncool."

He said and ran after her.

"What?! Nick come back here! Nick! Nick!"

Olivia shouted. Everybody knew that Olivia liked Nick but nobody knew if he liked her back. Olivia flirted with Nick a lot, he flirted back but it wasn't enough prove that he did like her.

-----

Nick went out and followed Karla, he saw her fall when she was running and helped her out.

"Are you okay?"

He asked her.

"No..."

She said.

"But you know what?"

She continued.

"What?"

He asked.

"I feel so stupid for saying _yes_ to you and go to this stupid party. I hate myself for letting you talk to me in the first place. I hate myself. I feel stupid.!"

She said as she got up, Nick was trying to help her but she refused. She fell again and this time, he caught her. He looked deep at her eyes.

_At first, I thought they were brown but when you look deeper, her eyes are really olive with a mix of green. They look beautiful at night. Her hair shines like diamonds and pearls. I think I'm falling for her...wait, this can't be! I may lose the bet, I won't lose!_

He helped her up and said.

"I think I should bring you home. This streets could be really dangerous at night especially for girls like you."

"Yeah right. Just bring me home."

She said. He smiled and led her to his car.

The car ride was quiet and awkward. Nick turned the radio on.

_I'm going home,_

_To the place where I belong,_

_And where your love has always been enough for me._

_I'm not running from._

_No, I think you got me all wrong._

_I don't regret this life I chose for me._

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_So I'm going home._

_Well I'm going home._

They reached Karla's house. Nick was about to open the door but Karla opened it by herself, hitting Nick on the nose.

"Ouch!"

He said.

"Sorry."

She said flatly and coldly. She went straight home leaving Nick with a bloody nose.

"Uuh Karla...help?"

He said. She looked back and saw his nose bleeding. She went back to him and dragged him.

"Come here. After this, I won't talk to you."

She said and pushed him to the couch. She went to the kitchen and took a basin of water with a towel. She sat beside him, washed the towel and forcefully placed it on top of his bloody nose.

"Ouch, Karla, I'm sorry but please don't let all your anger on my nose!"

He whined.

"Shut up Jonas. You're in my house and I want you to zip your mouth."

She said as she slowly removed her shoes. She tossed them on one side and placed her coat inside the coat closet.

Nick sat on the couch as he stared at her.

"Stay here. I'll go change. Go to the bathroom on that last door and remove your shirt. It's bloody. I'll give you a shirt."

She said without any eye contact with him.

He knew she was still mad but he can't blame her. What just happened was really rough for her.

She went upstairs and changed her clothes.

She wore a Roxy shirt and sweatpants. She tied her hair in a messy bun, removed her contacts and her retainer. She replaced them with what she usually wears and grabbed a huge baby blue shirt.

She went downstairs and saw something really shocking.

She saw Nick shirtless. She gasped hard and covered her eyes with the shirt.

"Uuh...Nick? here's the shirt."

She said but didn't open her eyes. Nick saw this and blushed a bit. He grabbed the shirt and wore it at once.

"It's cool!"

He said and she opened her eyes. To her surprise, she saw Nick few inches away from her. He came closer as she leaned back.

"Uuh...Nick..."

She said but he still leaned forward.

----------

Like it? Hope so!

Next on Games:

"Nick is mine...mine...mine!!!"

Olivia said.

--

"Dudes, she's almost falling for me and I think you saw her total change..."

Nick said.

"Dude, I thought you won't survive but you did!"

John said.

"Yeah, Nick's gonna be a legend!"

Greg said.

It happens that a person passed by and heard it.

"What?"

The person asked, continuing to listen to their conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

"Uuh...Nick..."

She said but he still leaned forward. She shut her eyes firmly but still leaned backward until she fell on the couch.

"Ouch."

She said. She opened her eyes and Nick with a mischiveous smirk on his face but he was still inches away.

He went closer up to her ear and whispered...

"Thanks for the shirt, see you tomorrow."

He said and slightly kissed her cheek. Karla looked at Nick who went out of the house. Her eyes were as big as saucer plates and she froze from her place.

_What did he just do?_

Karla asked herself. She touched her cheek where Nick had kissed it and shake her head.

_No! Remove dirty thoughts! I hate him! That's a fact!_

She stood up and went to the kitchen.

_What's for dinner?_

-------

**Karla's POV**

The next day came and rumors about the party came abducting the student body like a disease.

"Hey have you seen Karla? She was at the party last night!"

"Really? With whom?"

"With Nick!"

"Nick, I'm so hot and cool, Nick?"

"Yup!"

"Really?!"

I went inside the hall and everybody was staring at me. Some were happy but mostly some have really scary glares which could kill you.

I let my hair fall coz I have so much trouble in fixing it. Some guys started talking to me like they were interested but I wasn't. During lunch, guys would sit beside me but Nick would kick them off. I hated it when girls would stare at me and give mocking comments.

**Normal POV**

"Hey Karla."

Nick greeted as he shooed away the guys and let his friends sit there.

Karla looked at him and went back to reading.

"Aw, c'mon Karla. Talk to me...please?"

He said as he made a cute puppy face.

Karla looked at him and laughed a bit. Nick noticed it and realized that she looks very pretty when she smiles.

"You should really smile often"

Nick said as he ate his sandwich. This comment made Karla twitch a bit and some girls got mad because they heard it.

"Hey Karla. If ever that Nick here would dump you...would you mind going out for lunch?"

One of Nick's friends, Greg, said. Karla looked up and said...

"We never dated."

And went back to reading. This made Nick and his friends jaws drop.

"So it means we can go out for a date?"

Greg asked, as he watch Nick get pissed off.

Karla looked at him in the eye and said

"No"

Nick and John started to burst out in laughter while Greg felt humiliated.

"Wha--- but?"

Greg said but Karla stood up and grabbed her things.

She walked away but Nick held her arm.

"Hey don't go."

He said. She pulled away and went back to her daily routine.

------

It was dismissal time and everybody is ready to go home. Karla didn't have a car so she started walking.

She walked on the streets in silence when she heard a car coming near. It was Nick.

"Hey Karla. Hop in!"

He said.

"I don't ride with strangers."

She said flatly.

"Aw, c'mon! Please?"

He pleaded.

"Why are you even doing this Nick?"

She asked.

"Huh?"

"Why are you being kind? One day you came to my house, brought Mandy with you and fixed me. Then you brought me to Conner's party, you sit beside me on the lunch room and now you're giving me a ride home? What is this...really?"

She said.

"Uuuh..."

"Whatever!"

She said and started walking away. Nick was still behind her.

"Come on...I'll just give you a ride. Like a friend would do to another friend."

Karla sighed and rode the car.

"Fine."

Karla sat on the front and Nick smiled.

"So where are the contacts? Why are you still wearing glasses?"

He asked when he noticed her face.

"Like you would care anyway."

She said not looking at him.

"Aaawww...You look really pretty with those contacts."

"I don't care! I'm not trying to impress somebody so it's not worth it."

Karla said.

"Ooh sorry."

"It's fine."

After 5 minutes, they reached Karla's house and Nick walked her up to their porch.

"Nick...it's fine. You don't have to walk me up to my house."

"But I want to."

Karla opened the door and said goodbye but Nick stopped her.

"Nick...what are you doing?"

Karla asked. Nick grabbed Karla's glasses and kept them at his back pocket.

"Nick...give them back! Nick!!!"

Karla said as he tried to grab them from Nick's back.

"No! You look cute without it. See...your eyes are pretty."

"Whatever! Give me those glasses and leave!"

She said as she tried to reach them but they fell back and Nick hit the grass. Karla was on top of him and her lips were almost on top of his but she held them back.

"Uuh...you can keep the glasses."

Karla said and stood up. She rushed inside and locked the door.

Nick smirked and stood up, he went to his car and drove home.

----

_Inside The Game Room_

"Dudes, she's falling for me..."

Nick said.

"Whoa dude...I never knew you could pull that off! You are going to be a legend!"

Greg said.

Suddenly, somebody passed by and heard the conversation.

"What?"

The person said and continued listening.

"Before the Prom comes, she would fall in love with me then I would crush her heart and she won't come back in this forever."

Nick said.

"What girl?"

The person behind the door said.

"Karla Schaeffer will never come back again after that day."

"Karla? My brother is planning to hurt Karla?"

The person behind the door was Joe.

He heard everything about hurting Karla but didn't want to tell her. He should just protect her no matter what.

---------

"Hey Joe!"

Karla said. Now that she's starting to be famous because of her _new look, _she could now talk to Joe.

"Hey Karla!"

He said.

"So do you wanna hang at my house?"

She asked.

"Sure!"

"Cool!! Pick me up after school then let's go to my house, 'kay?"

"Okay!"

Joe said and watched her walk away.

"You're friends with Karla?!"

A voice was heard, Joe turned around and saw...

----------

**Next on Games:**

"This is so much fun!"

Karla said as she beat Joe in Halo 3.

"It is? I'm losing here!"

Joe said.

---

"Wanna go to the beach?"

Nick asked.

"Uuh..."

Karla said.

"Aw come on! You should go."

Justine, one of Nick's friends said.

"Uh sure...I think?"

"Cool! Pick you up at 7, Saturday."

---

"Hey Karla, wanna swim?"

Olivia asked.

"Uuh no thanks."

She said.

"Aw come on!"

"Okay?!"

They played at the water when suddenly, Olivia pulled one of the strings of Karla's bikini and off goes her bra. Everybody started laughing, Nick saw this and removed his shirt and placed it on top of Karla's body and brought her to the room.

---

"I'm sorry, I didn't know she would do that."

"Whatever. I should have never went here! All of you are just making me look stupid."

Karla said as she cried. Nick wiped away the tears and hugged her.


	7. Chapter 7

"You're friends with Karla?!"

A voice was heard, Joe turned around and saw...

"Hey Nick!"

Joe said.

"Tell me Joe, you and Karla are friends?"

Joe's younger brother asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Do you know any hobbies that she do? Any favorites?"

"Uuh...Nick, Karla isn't your type."

"Joe...Girl is my type, okay?"

"Maybe she's not your type!"

"That...could be arranged!"

He said and left. I sighed and went back to class

------

It was time to go home and everybody went out. Karla struggled her way out of the crowded halls but everybody kept talking to her.

"Bye Karla!"

"Uuh...bye?!"

"See you tomorrow, Karla!"

"Uuhh...you too, I think?!"

"Bye Karla, see you at class tomorrow."

"Uuh sure...whatever class you are."

She finally caught up with Joe.

"Hey Joe!"

Karla greeted.

"Hey Karla!"

He greeted back.

"You ready?"

"Yup!"

"Cool stuff! Let's go!"

------

"Wait...so Nick asked you what I like?"

Karla asked.

"Yup...oh and he also said I should spy on you and never let you know that I'm spying on you."

"Wow, of all spies, _you_ are the _worst_ one!"

"Whoa...some girls say I'm the best?!"

"In your head!"

Karla went upstairs with Joe and started doing some homework.

"I can't understand this!"

She said.

"Aaaawwww...is Karla, the smart girl giving up already?!"

"No!!! I can do this!!!"

She said and finished her homework.

"Ta da! I'm done...what about you Mr. I'm-so-cool?!"

"I'm done...I've been waiting for you to finish."

Karla gasped and Joe laughed.

"Liar Liar pants on fire!!!"

"No my pants are not on fire!"

"Whatev! Let's go play video games!"

"Cool!"

_after an hour..._

"This is so much fun!"

Karla said as she beat Joe in Halo 3.

"It is? I'm losing here!"

Joe said.

"Aawww...that's because you're not skilled, like me!"

She said.

"Skilled? You're a professional!!! I think you practice 24/7!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't and that's final! Period, done, el zippo!"

**DING DONG**

"I'll get it!"

Karla said and went downstairs.

**DING DONG**

"Just a sec!"

She said as she was going down.

**DING DONG**

"I'M COMING!!!"

She said and opened the door.

"What are you---Oh, it's you"

She said in a plain tone as she saw Nick

"Hey Karla...wanna go to the beach?"

"Huh?!"

"You should go!"

Justine, one of Nick's friends said.

"Uuh...I guess."

"Oh cool."

"Wait!"

"Why?"

"Is Joe going to be there?"

She asked.

"Uuh...yeah?"

Nick said.

"Uh...sure"

"Cool, pick you up at 7, Saturday. Bye!"

And closed the door.

"Wow dude, looks like she's falling for your brother!"

Justine said.

"No way...I can't lose this bet!"

"Whatev!"

"Just go back to your boyfriend, Greg."

"Fine!"

---------

"Joe...please! Stay with me at the beach!!!"

"No way...I thought you never liked them"

"But they asked me."

"And you said yes?"

"Yeah..."

"Not my problem!"

"But Joe..."

"Karla!!!"

"Please?!"

"No!"

"Pretty pretty please!"

She said with puppy dog eyes.

"Not the dog eyes, not the dog eyes."

"I won't stop until you say yes."

"No!"

"PLEASE JOEY!!!!"

"No"

"Please?!"

She asked then looked away.

"Fine. Just don't be mad at me."

She smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks!!!!"

-------

"Karla...this is BORING!!!"

Joe said as he pulled his hair.

They were in the beach but both Joe and Karla are really bored.

"Yah I know...I never knew this would be boring."

"See...that's why I don't want to come with you!"

"Sorry but hey...we could still have fun"

"How?!"

He asked.

"Hmmm..."

"Can't think of anything huh?"

Joe asked.

"Nope...you?"

"Nothing..."

"BORING!"

They both said.

"Hey Karla, wanna swim?"

Olivia asked.

"Uuh...no thanks, I'm cool."

She said.

"Aw come on."

Olivia insisted.

"Yeah, Karla...go swim."

Joe said.

"And you?"

"I'll be fine."

Karla sighed and nodded.

"Okay."

"Cool!"

Olivia dragged her her to the water and started playing. Karla was having and so was Olivia because her plan is in action. They were playing when Joe noticed something.

_Is it just me or Olivia is trying to do something...uncool?_

He thought. He looked at them and noticed that she was going to...

"Karla!"

He said, Karla turned around and Olivia pulled the string of her bikini bra. Everybody started laughing and Karla just covered her body, Nick saw this and took his shirt out. He placed it over her body and carried her out of the scene. He passed by Joe who was looking at Karla.

"Hahahaha."

Karla said, Joe stood up and went to her.

"I saw what you did Olivia."

Joe said.

"So?"

"You better watch it!"

"Ooohhh...I'm so afraid."

She said.

------

"Are you okay?"

He asked her.

"No...I looked stupid. All you are just making my life miserable."

She said.

"I'm sorry, I never knew."

"That's what you say everytime."

She said as she wiped her tears. Nick felt guilty and pulled her in a hug.

"I'm really really sorry."

Suddenly the door opened.

"Hey Karla...I'm taking you home."

Joe said as he dragged Karla out but Nick got her other arm.

"Let go Joe...I'm taking her home."

"Nick...you've done stupid things in your life...don't add her in the list."

Joe said and pulled her away.

---------

"You know Joe...you are definitely right."

She said, while Joe was driving.

"I'm always right...and why are you wearing Nick's shirt?"

"Coz he gave it to me when my bra fell off."

"Speaking of bra's, Olivia pulled it. I saw her."

"I know...she hates me...figures."

"Aren't you going to get even with her?"

"Nope"

"WHY?!"

Joe asked and the car started spinning but he stopped.

"Why?"

He asked again.

"Coz I don't want any troubles."

"You're experiencing one trouble right now."

"I can do this!"

------------

"I can't do this..."

Karla said, pictures of her naked in the beach were around the campus.

She was walking quietly, trying to be invisible.

"Hey...love the pictures? I spent all night doing them...Well you should."

Olivia said as she picked a picture and shoved it in Karla's face.

"Appreciate it."

She said and left.

**Karla's POV**

Everybody's cruel. Everybody's mean...especially her. As what I remembered, I never had done anything wrong.

I crumpled the picture and turned around only to see Nicholas.

I stared at him and saw Olivia went to him.

"Hey Nick."

She said. Nick pushed her away and came towards me. I started to walk away when he suddenly spoke.

"Hey...stop, it's fine."

I heard his voice, I stopped walking and turned around. I saw his gentle smile which made me melt, God, he is so cute.

"Nick, what are you doing? You're not supposed to be with her!"

Olivia said.

"What Olivia?"

Nick said as he stared at my eyes. I felt that I was really lost...really...really...lost. He extended his arm and helped me get up, he carried my books and walked me to class.

I heard Olivia's cries from behind us.

"Nick...Nick!!!! Noooooooooo!!!"

She said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You may notice that I'm not my usual self...I'm not! I'm feeling nauseous...and I feel feverish**

**Sorry to all :[**

--------

Next on Games:

**_Phone call_**

_"Hey mom!"_

_"Hey honey, I heard you're going out with a guy at your school?!"_

_"No mom!"_

_"Honey...maybe he really likes you."_

_"Trust me mom...he doesn't"_

_"Honey!"_

_"I'm serious mom! Gotta go...Bye!"_

_"Bye!"_

------

"Hey...want me to carry those books?"

Nick asked.

"Uuhh...sure?"

Karla said.

------

"Joe...I think I'm falling for her."

Nick said.

"Oh that's good...so how about the bet?"

Joe said in a mocking tone

"You heard?"

Nick asked nervously

"Yup, Nick...stay away from her."

"But---"

"Really Nick..._stay away_."

-------

"Hey...need a ride?"

Nick asked. Karla had no other choice because the rain was pouring hard.

"Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

**Karla's POV**

I came home from school feeling really happy about the fact that Nicholas had saved me from Deathless Wrath of Olivia and he did make me feel safe and even brought me home.

_How sweet can he get?_

As I walked in, the phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

_"Hey honey!"_

"Mom?"

_"How's my dear Karla?"_

"Doing better mom."

_"So I heard."_

"Huh?"

_"I heard that there's this guy at school that likes you."_

"Mom! Those are pure lies!"

_"Honey...maybe the boy likes you."_

"Trust me, he doesn't"

_"Honey, please be a little bit considerate how the boy feels."_

"And what if I don't feel the same way he feels?"

_"Give it a try."_

"And risk everything? Not a chance."

_"What's there to lose anyway?"_

"Uuh...everything?!"

_"Fine...well I got to go, work is calling."_

"Yeah, bye!"

And she hang up. Seriously, is mom working with somebody at school and knows everything right now? And who is this guy that likes me? For what I know, nobody likes me. Everybody says _hi _and_ hey _or _sup? _but that doesn't mean they like me right? Right. And with Nicholas, he likes me as a _friend_. That's it. I don't even know what the boy thinks, and if I do, I bet that doesn't include me.

**Thursday, November 12, 4pm, my room**

This is the best day ever. Not only did I get to see Olivia as a defeated party but also, many people notice me. I'm not the invisible girl anymore, I'm THAT girl. Just THAT girl, nothing else. Being recognized by people is kinda fun, who am I kidding? It's awesome! But, I can't help but think...why is _he_ so kind to me? He, meaning the most popular guy at school. I mean, it is quite flattering and all but also questionable.

I wonder what my mom is doing right now? Should I call her or do homework? Mom, homework? Mom, homework? I pick homework! Let's see...homework...homework...AHA!!!

Calculus: Read book page 450

Physics: Read and memorize Relativity and Quantum Mechanics

Spanish: Prepare for quiz

World Cultures: Nothing!

Oh cool. I have 3 subjects to look forward to for tonight.

I closed my journal and hit the showers.

"Aaaahhh...shower feels so good."

I said as I went out of the bathroom, wrapped on a towel. Suddenly, my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Karla."_

"Who is this?"

_"Uh...It's Nick."_

"Nick who?"

_"Nick at school...Nick"_

"Oooh...That Nick."

_"Uh yeah..."_

"Why'd you call?"

_"Just wondering...do you like..."_

"What do I like?"

_"Chocolate or vanilla?"_

"You called just to ask what I like?"

_"Uh yeah."_

"Weird... I like vanilla on ice cream but chocolate on cake."

_"Oh cool."_

"Yeah."

_"Uh Karla?"_

"Yeah?"

_"What are you doing?"_

"Obviously talking to you."

_"I know that...anything else?"_

"Well...I'm standing and a towel is wrapped around me."

_"Huh?"_

"I just got out of the shower."

_"Oh yeah...so I'll call you later?"_

"I don't know...Okay"

_"Oh okay, bye."_

"Bye."

Well that was pure awkward. I wonder what he wanted? I closed my phone and dressed up.

----------------

"Uuuuugggghhh!!! Calculus is so hard!!!"

I said as I threw my book on the floor. Joe was laughing as he teased me all night long.

"Shut up, Jonas. Calculus isn't entering my brain!!!"

I said.

"Come on...Calculus is easy."

Joe boasted.

"Easy for you to say."

I said as I grabbed my book. I sat on the couch and started reading.

_After an hour_

"As much as I want to help you, Karla, I can't. I have to go home."

Joe said as he grabbed his stuff and left.

"How am I suppose to understand all of this?"

I asked myself as I looked at a page of problems. I sighed as I took the book and started reading until my head exploded.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! I can't understand it!!!!"

I said then I heard the doorbell, who could that be in this time of night?

I went downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey."

Guess who the person was, it's Nicholas. He was standing outside, looking really cute...wait, did I just say that? No, I'm so weird!!!

"Hey?"

I said.

"Is that a question, or a statement?"

Nick asked as he scratched his head.

"Nevermind, so...wanna go in?"

I asked him.

"Sure."

We went in and I led him to the living room which is irrelevant because he saw it before, how stupid of me!

"So...why are you here?"

I asked him.

"I was just wondering...do you...want to go somewhere?"

"Uuh...I have Calculus to do...really _really _hard!"

I said.

"Wait, I can always call my friends and let them do it for you."

"No, please. I want to do it, it's my homework."

I said in defense.

"Well, we can always do it."

he said.

"Yeah, do you even know Calculus?"

I asked.

"No but I can try."

he said.

"I don't think you would handle it."

I explained.

"Let's just try."

**Normal POV**

After few hours of laughter, food and Calculus; they finally did it.

"Whoa, I never knew I would do Calculus."

Nick said.

"Yeah, and to be honest, you're a fast learner."

Karla complimented.

"Yeah, everybody says that."

"Don't think you're all that."

She said and they started laughing not realizing that they were few inches away from each other. Slowly, Nick was making a move but

"I'm sorry."

Karla said as she grabbed her stuff.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I should go."

Nick said as he left.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, this is blackout 25.

I'm sorry to say but I might not use this account anymore.

I'm having problems and issues and I'm really frustrated right now.

I might delete all of my stories but I might just transfer them to my first account.

It's easier if I could just use one account instead of two.

I'm sorry and please expect changes A.S.A.P.

Thank you.


End file.
